The present invention generally relates to vehicle electronic systems, such as entertainment and information systems and, more particularly relates to controlling functionality of electronic devices made available to occupants in a vehicle to minimize distraction to the driver of the vehicle.
Automotive passenger vehicles are increasingly equipped with various electronic entertainment and information systems, generally referred to herein as infotainment devices and infotainment systems. For example, automotive personal computing (PC) devices have been installed in vehicles to allow, personal computing, web browsing, and Internet access. Radio and satellite communication devices such as radio data systems and roadside assistance systems have also been installed on vehicles. Various vehicle installed mobile multimedia systems also allow for the communication of information to and from occupants in the vehicle. Many infotainment devices typically include a human machine interface (HMI) for enabling a user to interface with the device. For example, the human machine interface may include a display for viewing messages, navigational maps, and other information. In addition, the human machine interface may include input controls for manipulation by a user to input commands to the infotainment device.
In order to reduce distraction to the driver (operator) of the vehicle, it may be desirable to inhibit the availability of some functions (features) of the infotainment device to the driver while the vehicle is in motion. It has been proposed to allow full functionality of certain infotainment devices when the vehicle is stopped, and to allow less functionality when the vehicle is in motion. Thus, the vehicle must be stopped in order to make available certain features of the infotainment device. As a consequence, certain functions and features of the infotainment device are not made available to the driver as well as other occupants in the vehicle.
It has also been proposed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/103,202, filed Mar. 21, 2002, to employ video cameras in a vehicle to allow video image tracking of the driver of a vehicle to determine various facial characteristics of the driver including position, orientation, and movement of the driver""s eyes, face, and head. By knowing certain driver facial characteristics such as driver""s gaze, ocular data, head position, and other characteristics, vehicle control systems can provide enhanced vehicle functions. For example, a vehicle control system can advise the driver of driver distraction as well as control various vehicle functions.
It is desirable to provide for a system and method for controlling an infotainment device on a vehicle to control the availability of functions made available to a driver of the vehicle, particularly when the driver may be distracted by the device. In particular, it is desirable to provide for such a system and method which may allow enhanced functionality of infotainment devices to passengers other than the driver of the vehicle.
The present invention provides for a user discrimination system and method of controlling an electronic device, such as an infotainment device, in a vehicle to inhibit functions made available to the driver while allowing enhanced functionality to another passenger in the vehicle. According to one aspect of the present invention, the user discrimination system includes a human machine interface located in a passenger compartment of a vehicle for allowing an occupant to interface with the electronic device. The system also provides for a passenger detection sensor for sensing a condition indicative of a passenger other than the driver interfacing with the human machine interface. The system further includes a controller for controlling functionality of the electronic device. The controller provides one of first and second levels of functionality based on the sensed condition.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the user discrimination system includes a driver distraction sensor for detecting a driver distraction condition indicative of distraction of the driver of the vehicle. A controller controls functionality of the electronic device. The controller provides one of first and second levels of functionality of the electronic device based on the sensed driver distraction condition.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.